Aucune différence
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Les Sueproris, aussi appelés humains, ont toujours eu des préjugés sur les Chairems. Ceux-ci, à cause de leur capacité à se transformer en animal, sont haïs et exterminés. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ces deux espèces puissent coexister sans aucun différend ?
1. Introduction

**Résumé** : Les Sueproris, aussi appelés humains, ont toujours eu des préjugés sur les Chairems. Ceux-ci, à cause de leur capacité à se transformer en animal, sont haïs et exterminés.  
>La guilde exterminant les Chairems dont Axel est à la tête est chargée de massacrer une tribu de Chairems loup. Aussi étonnant soit-il, cette mission fera basculer les liens qui unissent les deux races. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ces deux espèces puissent coexister sans aucun différend ?<p>

**Pairings :** Surprise, surprise ! Il n'y aura cependant pas de yaoi, désolée. =p

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Univers inspiré de Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn (inclut donc Path of Radiance), jeu développé par Nintendo (Intelligent Systems).

En attendant (ou pas) le prochain chapitre des Décisions (si vous lisez), je publie cette fic qui est restée sur le feu depuis un petit moment. Ce chapitre a été écrit il y a quelques mois de cela, et j'en suis à la moitié du deuxième.  
>J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 :<span> Introduction.**

Il n'y avait rien de plus bruyant que l'établissement d'une corporation. Surtout celles au centre de la ville, où sont regroupées la plupart des plus importantes guildes, régulièrement chargées d'affaires par le maire de la ville de Wight – Leon, soit dit en passant. Dans un bâtiment de recherches scientifiques, c'était plutôt calme puisqu'ils se concentraient tous sur leurs expériences, mais dans la corporation d'extermination de Chairems… C'était tout autre chose. Notamment celle nommée « Flurry », l'une des organisations les plus efficaces de Wight. A n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quel jour, tout était animé. On entendait des personnes courir dans tous les sens, des discussions enjouées ainsi qu'évidemment des éclats de rire. Pourtant, sous cette joie se cachaient des assassins hors pairs, des Sueproris abattant des Chairems sans pitié. Ces derniers étaient considérés comme des monstres sanguinaires prenant l'apparence de Sueproris – aussi qualifiés « d'humains » –, mais leurs caractéristiques physiques d'animal restaient présentes, généralement une queue. Ces exterminations s'exécutaient depuis la nuit des temps.

A Flurry, plusieurs hommes bavardaient en toute tranquillité dans le salon, soit en nettoyant leurs armes, soit en mangeant un petit encas.

— Vous trouvez pas que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu à se débarrasser de Chairems ? interrogea l'un d'eux à ses collègues.

— T'en plains pas, rétorqua un deuxième. Tu préfères te retrouver sur un terrain où la mort te guette à chaque seconde ?

— Bah non, s'indigna le premier. Mais on va pas gagner notre vie sinon !

— En plus, le général Hawerra semble de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci…, ajouta un troisième. Je n'ai pas envie que ses foudres s'abattent sur moi !

— On parle de moi ? intervint quelqu'un, la voix remplie de sévérité.

Les trois hommes qui discutaient sursautèrent en entendant la voix de leur chef. Lentement, ils se retournèrent pour faire face à deux pupilles vert émeraude, en dessous desquels deux petites larmes violettes inversées étaient tatouées. Le veston de couleur grège aux bordures blanches qui protégeait le torse de l'homme, d'environ vingt-six ans, était orné d'épaulettes supportant deux étoiles dorées. Un pantalon bouffant lui couvrait les jambes, au bout duquel remontaient des bottes noires jusqu'aux mollets. Il s'agissait de l'uniforme caractérisant les personnes gradées « général » : il n'était pas difficile à reconnaître puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul à Flurry qui, en plus de disposer d'un regard si transperçant aidant à l'identification de l'homme, possédait une crinière de feu tirée vers l'arrière aux nombreux pics défiant la loi de la gravité : Axel Hawerra, le chef de cette corporation.

Les trois hommes s'excusèrent immédiatement de leur impolitesse, mais le rouquin sourit et éclata de rire. Il adorait se montrer dur alors qu'en réalité, il plaisantait. Ce côté taquin était apprécié de la plupart des troupes, même si les nouvelles recrues étaient en général intimidées.

— Allez, ne vous en faîtes pas ! rassura Axel après s'être calmé. Je fais si peur que ça ?

— Euh…, bafouilla l'un d'eux, non, pas du tout… Mais on ne sait jamais si vous êtes réellement en colère.

— Croyez-moi, il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour être furieux ! ricana le général.

Axel laissa ses hommes et décida de sortir du bâtiment, étant donné que le maire de Wight l'avait convoqué. Dans la rue, beaucoup de voitures circulaient et klaxonnaient, les tramways bloquaient de temps à autre la marche des habitants de hauts gratte-ciel s'élevaient tout autour du centre ville, les magasins regorgeaient de clients et tout le monde marchait sereinement dans ce brouhaha. La modernité et l'activité économique de cette ville était plus que visibles.

Il suffit au rouquin de contourner quelques établissements de corporation pour atteindre la mairie, et arriva donc à destination en cinq minutes. La bâtisse était beaucoup moins imposante que celles des guildes, mais elle avait son importance au sein d'une commune. D'une couleur rougeâtre au toit noir, de nombreuses fenêtres étaient intégrées dans les murs.

Le général de Flurry entra et fit directement face au maire, assis confortablement derrière son bureau au fond de la salle. Il s'approcha de lui et le salua, puis attendit une réaction de sa part. Leon soupira et se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil. Les traits soucieux, la lueur dans ses yeux d'un bleu virant au gris exprimaient clairement qu'un problème s'offrait à eux. Axel haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait tracasser autant le brun, rarement aussi dépité. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer la cicatrice dessinée entre les deux yeux de son interlocuteur cette marque le troublait toujours autant.

Finalement, Leon se décida à parler.

— Axel, j'aimerai que tu partes dans la forêt située à l'Ouest de la ville, déclara-t-il froidement.

— Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit de demander l'assassin, intrigué.

— La corporation de recherches Révélation a récemment découvert qu'une horde de Chairems loup s'y cachait, expliqua Leon. Il ne faut pas que ces créatures atteignent la ville, il serait donc plus judicieux de les éliminer tout de suite.

— Compris, acquiesça Axel en souriant. Une lettre signée de ta main et hop, j'y vais de ce pas !

Le brun soupira une seconde fois, exaspéré par le comportement aussi familier de son interlocuteur. Même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Leon avait du mal à accepter cela. Il se saisit de la poignée de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau pour y piocher une feuille de papier, préalablement préparée. Tout y était déjà inscrit : objet, date, corps de la lettre, signature. Il la tendit à Axel qui s'en empara en le remerciant. L'assassin s'en alla immédiatement, préférant mettre ses troupes au courant le plus tôt possible afin d'organiser leur attaque.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle dans le hall, après avoir rassemblé tous les soldats, ceux-ci furent à la fois soulagés et tristes. D'un côté, ils allaient de nouveau avoir leur salaire, mais de l'autre, certaines personnes trouvaient cela regrettable de tuer des Chairems, aussi sanguinaires soient-ils. Mais de toute façon, qui laisserait en vie de telles créatures, trompant les Sueproris en voulant se faire passer pour eux ? Personne.<p>

— Ceux qui veulent pas m'accompagner restent ici, évidemment, décréta Axel en croisant les bras. J'ai pas besoin de flemmards ou de peureux avec moi,

Il marqua une pause dans ses instructions pour évaluer le nombre d'hommes dont il aurait besoin. Leon n'avait pas précisé combien de Chairems il y aurait, mais connaissant ces bêtes-là, il valait mieux y aller à dix même s'il n'y avait que deux créatures à exterminer.

— Je partirai avec une unité de vingt-quatre personnes, tous grades confondus, stipula-t-il. Cependant, je préfère ne pas emmener les recrues et les plus faibles d'entre vous, vous pourrez vous faire tuer. J'aimerai également trois infirmiers, donc le nombre de combattants tombe à vingt-et-un. Faîtes votre choix !

La quarantaine de personnel qui avait écouté leur chef se mit à se déplacer dans un bruit assourdissant. Ceux qui voulaient partir avec Axel s'avançaient, tandis que ceux qui ne se sentaient pas aptes à participer à une telle mission reculaient vers le fond de la salle. Le général fronça les sourcils en apercevant certains de ses meilleurs soldats hésiter entre venir ou rester, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Lorsque la foule se calma et que le rouquin put y voir un peu plus clair, il se mit à passer devant le rang de soldats qui s'étaient alignés afin de juger s'il était bon ou non de les emmener. Ils étaient en tout vingt-huit à désirer partir.

Au bout de dix minutes, Axel put faire son choix et les vingt-et-un militaires s'en allèrent se préparer convenablement. Il y avait pile poil trois infirmiers volontaires, et il sourit à la vue d'une jeune fille, ayant tout au plus dix-sept ans. Ses courts cheveux noirs encadraient son visage aux traits fins et délicats, son regard bleu océan pétillait de malice. Un t-shirt à manches longues noir aux arabesques rouge pâle recouvrait son corps, par-dessus duquel se trouvait un gilet gris à manches courtes en coton son jean bleu foncé était en partie caché par des bottes couleur mauve terne grimpant jusqu'au bas des genoux le tout revêtu d'une blouse blanche aux poches remplies de divers instruments de soin.

— T'es sûre de vouloir partir avec moi ? interrogea Axel en arborant un sourire moqueur.

— Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis déjà assez restée en retrait comme ça.

— Très bien, mademoiselle Xion Hawerra, céda le rouquin. Fais gaffe quand même.

— Je serai prudente, ne t'inquiète pas ! tranquillisa Xion.

Xion était effectivement la petite sœur d'Axel, même si la ressemblance n'était pas frappante. On pouvait néanmoins reconnaître leur côté obstiné de leur caractère. Le rouquin ébouriffa la chevelure de sa sœur, ce qui provoqua un léger grognement venant de celle-ci.

— Bon, va te préparer ! conclut Axel en partant au premier étage de l'établissement à son tour.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle avait à faire. Les deux infirmières à ses côtés souriaient sereinement, ayant toujours trouvé la relation que leur collègue entretenait avec son seul membre de famille amusante. Xion leur adressa un regard désespéré, voyant que rien ne les changerait.

Toutes trois se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, une grande pièce située à gauche du hall. Elles prirent quelques bandages de plus, des désinfectants, ainsi que des pommades. Tout ce dont elles avaient besoin pour des secours de premier soin.

Axel, dans sa chambre, se saisit d'un revolver à six tirs ainsi que de quelques charges contenant ses balles et d'un couteau. Il s'agissait de là les deux armes principales utilisées à Flurry. Il descendit ensuite rejoindre sa troupe, qui était déjà prête. Il inspira et expira pour se détendre, puis s'adressa de nouveau à ses soldats.

— Je vous rappelle que les Chairems n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquer en vous voyant, alors faîtes-en de même. Je voudrais que les plus gradés se mettent en début de file.

Rappeler les règles de base s'avérait toujours utile. Comme dit, les plus gradés s'avancèrent, et le premier à se positionner derrière Axel fut un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les traits peu marqués par le temps ; cependant, les multiples cicatrices au visage prouvaient un long vécu sur les champs de bataille. Un bandeau noir cachait son œil droit, mais son unique œil doré reflétait l'âme d'un guerrier hors pair. Sa longue chevelure noire attachée en une queue de cheval, grisée sur le haut de son crâne, retombait sur ses épaules où l'on pouvait apercevoir une étoile ocre sur son uniforme grège : Xigbar Sevrem, général de division. Il était très respecté à Flurry de part son expérience des combats et son efficacité au sein de la corporation.

Le rouquin s'assura des places de ses soldats, puis ils se mirent en marche pour la forêt à l'Ouest de la ville. Ils s'y rendirent en camion étant donné que la forêt se situait assez loin. En chemin, tout le monde discutait de la manière dont ils allaient s'y prendre pour exterminer ces créatures, et Xigbar ne se gênait pas pour dire que les loups étaient très coriaces, inquiétant ainsi certains officiers. Axel, quant à lui, s'amusait à poser des questions à Xion.

— Combien y a-t-il de peuples Chairem ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

— Cinq, répondit la jeune fille en soupirant. Les loups, les renards, les chats, les hirondelles et les faucons.

— Bien, bien, acquiesça le rouquin en réfléchissant à sa prochaine question. Hum, quels sont leurs caractéristiques physiques quand ils sont sous notre forme, celles des Sueproris ?

— On peut voir la queue des félins et les ailes des oiseaux, avança machinalement la jeune fille.

— Et… quel est le peuple Chairem le plus fort ? conclut Axel.

— … Tu n'as pas fini avec tes questions débiles ? répliqua Xion en fronçant les sourcils. C'est celui des loups.

Axel hocha la tête et arrêta de jouer au professeur. Il était évident que sa sœur connaissait les attributs des Chairems, mais il avait tout simplement envie de poser des questions pour la taquiner. Il n'avait pas l'occasion de profiter pleinement de la présence de Xion, aussi il se demandait si le savoir de cette dernière était assez complet afin de voir s'il pouvait compter sur elle en cas d'une analyse de Chairem.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre, même si quelques soldats se sentaient de plus en plus nerveux alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination. Quand les camions stoppèrent leur moteur, tous les combattants descendirent avec rapidité pour examiner le terrain. Des arbres, notamment des chênes et des bouleaux, obstruaient la vue à cause de leur grand nombre. Des feuilles mortes étalées sur le sol ralentissaient leurs mouvements, mais une extermination dans un environnement pareil était faisable. Seulement, vingt-cinq personnes sur un sentier aussi étroit risquait de perturber les capacités de chacun, aussi Axel ordonna à sa troupe de se répartir sur le terrain de sorte à ce qu'ils soient assez éloignés les uns des autres. Lui-même se positionna en première ligne, et fit signe à ses soldats d'avancer sans perdre leur formation.

Puis soudain, un rugissement effroyable retentit dans tout le périmètre, et un loup doré se jeta brusquement sur l'un des soldats pour lui trancher la gorge, tel une créature déchaînée. Cette arrivée brutale d'ennemis fit sursauter la plupart des soldats, qui s'empressèrent de sortir leurs armes pour les pointer sur le canidé. Malheureusement pour eux, d'autres Chairems de son espèce déboulèrent à leur tour, environ huit, et leurs rugissements continuaient de résonner alors qu'ils leur infligeaient des morsures mortelles. Un deuxième loup doré était parmi eux, et d'un seul coup de patte, il propulsa un officier contre un bouleau.

Axel, furieux, se racla la gorge et dégaina avec vitesse et dextérité son pistolet, puis tira une balle sur l'un des deux loups ambrés, qui semblaient être les plus dangereux au vue de leur acharnement contre sa troupe. La balle partit dans un sifflement strident, et alla se ficher dans l'abdomen du premier mammifère qui les avait attaqués. Celui-ci se tortilla dans tous les sens et vrombit de douleur, et Xigbar, non loin de là, profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour tirer à son tour des lasers de ses fusils. Ces tubes luminescents, nouvelle invention à Wight, difficile à manier de part son poids et sa faible précision, produisaient des brûlures légèrement plus faibles que celles du second degré une fois qu'elles avaient atteint une matière organique. Si elle n'était pas de ce type, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple trace. Le Chairem, touché à plusieurs reprises, s'effondra sur le sol et respira difficilement.

— Un de moins, grogna Xigbar en se dirigeant vers un autre loup.

Les soldats se démenaient tant bien que mal à éviter d'être touché mortellement, mais les assauts de leurs adversaires étaient bien trop rapides pour eux. Néanmoins, ils avaient l'avantage de ne pas posséder une corpulence aussi volumineuse que celle des Chairems, aussi ils en bénéficièrent pour les attaquer à tout-va pour les empêcher de réagir, soit avec leurs armes à feu soit avec leurs couteaux. Et ainsi, en s'y mettant à trois ou quatre, leur ennemi était rapidement exterminé. Quant aux créatures sanguinaires, elles se contentaient d'attaquer sauvagement leurs ennemis à coups de griffes, de morsures ou de charges physiques, seules offensives dont elles disposaient. Seulement, cela ne leur suffit guère pour vaincre les Sueproris, qui étaient parvenus à établir des stratégies pour les contrer.

Xion et les deux autres infirmières, une fois le danger écarté, s'autorisèrent à apporter quelques soins aux blessés pour qu'ils ne meurent pas à la prochaine attaque encaissée. Elles durent s'affairer à leur tâche de manière efficace et véloce afin de ne pas laisser le temps aux Chairems de les prendre par surprise.

Axel n'eut pas besoin d'avoir de l'aide extérieure pour se battre, étant donné qu'il s'en sortait parfaitement en alternant son revolver et sa dague pour contrer les offensives du loup, qui se trouvait être le deuxième de couleur dorée. Il n'y en avait qu'une paire qui possédait ce pelage peut-être étaient-ce des spécimens spéciaux ? Le rouquin ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et se contenta de l'assaillir jusqu'à l'épuisement pour atteindre son but. Le Chairem ne se ménageait pas non plus, chose qui se voyait pleinement sur l'uniforme du Sueprori : taché de sang aux endroits où des plaies s'étaient ouvertes, tissu en lambeaux, l'affrontement semblait déjà avoir été extrêmement rude… Il s'apprêtait à mordre une nouvelle fois son adversaire pour lui arracher un bras, mais il sentit une balle transpercer sa patte, ce qui le déstabilisa durant quelques secondes. Secondes qui lui coûtèrent cher, car Axel lança son couteau qui se ficha dans son flanc gauche. L'animal, rugissant fortement, tomba lourdement à terre, perdant à grande vitesse son sang. L'assassin s'avança aussi bien qu'il le put, et retira brutalement son arme du corps du Chairem, puis s'écroula à son tour. Après avoir éliminé trois loups puis celui-ci, il était complètement épuisé. Il lança un regard méfiant au cadavre gisant près de lui, et fut rassuré en voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus du tout. Xion arriva à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre son frère pour de le soigner.

— Héhé, merci p'tite sœur, murmura Axel en toussotant.

— Les autres soldats ont réussi à éliminer tous les loups, informa-t-elle en désinfectant l'une des plaies du rouquin. Vous avez réussi votre mission.

— Ouais, mais ça a été difficile, soupira l'assassin. Regarde l'état dans lequel on se trouve !

Effectivement, tous les soldats, exténués, s'étaient assis pour récupérer un peu. Mais la plupart d'entre eux se voyaient recouverts de bandages, qui furent vite teintés de rouge. Xion acquiesça lentement de la tête et finit de soigner son frère tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention au loup à côté d'elle. Elle avait peur d'eux. Les mêmes mots revenaient à chaque fois quand on parlait de Chairems : « sanguinaire », « cruel », « monstre », « trompeur ». Personne n'avait de respect pour eux, et encore moins de la compassion.

Une fois que la jeune fille eut fini sa besogne, Axel se leva péniblement et alla rejoindre ses soldats afin de prendre de leurs nouvelles. La jeune fille rassembla ses affaires, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se relever, une ombre la surplomba puis le Chairem à côté d'elle bondit sur ses pattes et la plaqua au sol violemment. Le regard de la bête était féroce, apeurant ainsi Xion qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ces prunelles de la même couleur que les siennes. Elle était indéniablement effrayée, mais aucun de ses muscles ne répondait à son cerveau qui lui criait de fuir.

— La petite sœur du chef, hein, souffla le Chairem. Une paire encore ensemble. Dis-lui bien que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis… C'est-

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, le loup n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car un couteau atteignit de nouveau son flanc gauche, et s'effondra encore une fois. Xion tourna lentement la tête sur le côté et aperçut Xigbar, l'auteur de ce coup. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, les traits durs.

— Petite inconsciente ! tonna-t-il. Tu as baissé ta garde, même si un ennemi semble mort, il faut te méfier quand même !

— O-Oui…, acquiesça la jeune fille en se relevant. Mais… ce Chairem avait l'air de me dire quelque chose…

— Peuh, tu ferais bien mieux de les laisser déblatérer des choses sans les écouter ! siffla le général de division, visiblement en colère.

Axel arriva soudainement et prit sa petite sœur par les épaules, lui demandant avec inquiétude si elle n'était pas blessée. Xion répondit par la négative, et elle baissa la tête. Le rouquin soupira, ayant eu peur durant une dizaine de secondes qu'il allait perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Il lui suggéra de retourner avec les autres soldats afin d'éviter d'autres incidents de ce genre. Elle hocha la tête et osa un regard en direction du Chairem : celui-ci, aussi affaibli soit-il, entre la vie et la mort, avait encore assez de force pour lui adresser un regard insistant pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait tantôt dit. La jeune fille prit un grand bol d'air, et avec tout son courage, interpela son frère.

— Axel, on devrait recueillir ce Chairem, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

Silence. Le rouquin dévisagea sa sœur, les sourcils froncés. Il observa ensuite le loup gisant au sol. Pour enfin s'exprimer.

— Mais t'es pas bien ? s'exclama-t-il avec vivacité. Tu veux qu'on emmène ce monstre avec nous ?

— Je sais que ça paraît insensé, mais il a voulu me dire quelque chose ! se défendit la jeune fille.

— Te dire quelque chose ? questionna Axel, sceptique. Laisse, les Chairems disent que des conneries.

— Il a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas nos ennemis…, énonça Xion.

— Ils racontent tous ça, insista l'assassin.

L'infirmière savait que l'exterminateur était borné, mais à ce point… D'un côté, son entêtement était compréhensible qui voudrait recueillir un Chairem ? Mais Xion sentait qu'elle devait entendre ce que le loup avait à lui dire, même si précédemment elle était terrorisée face à lui. De plus, elle avait pu percevoir une once de tristesse dans sa voix… Elle n'allait pas abandonner de sitôt.

— … Il pourrait également devenir un des nôtres, tenta-t-elle avec hésitation.

— Tu perds la tête, petite ! rugit Xigbar en intervenant dans la conversation. Tu crois qu'un Chairem pourrait nous rejoindre sans vouloir te tuer après coup ?

— Mais vous ne comprenez pas que je veux simplement savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire ? s'écria Xion, exaspérée par le comportement obstiné des deux hommes.

Sa phrase résonna sur tout le terrain. Axel et Xigbar restèrent muets durant quelques instants, puis le plus âgé des deux s'en alla en rouspétant. Le rouquin soupira et en fit de même seulement, il adressa quelques mots à sa sœur.

— Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il, mais après qu'il t'aura expliqué ses trucs, il retourne de là où il vient.

Xion mit un temps avant de comprendre ce que son frère venait de dire. Il acceptait ? Pour de vrai ? Un large sourire naquit sur son visage, et elle remercia Axel. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et ordonna à ses hommes de transporter le Chairem en vitesse. Les soldats tressaillirent face à cet ordre, mais ils durent s'y plier. Ils s'approchèrent du loup, qui à leur grande surprise, se changea en un Sueprori des plus banals : petit, environ la même taille que Xion, ce fut sûrement ses cheveux blonds en bataille qui donna la couleur de son pelage en tant qu'animal – ou bien l'inverse. Ses vêtements, un simple t-shirt noir et un pantalon de la même couleur, étaient en lambeaux et tachés de sang.

La cadette Hawerra était certaine que le loup avait changé de forme pour leur permettre de l'emmener plus facilement. Les officiers s'exécutèrent après s'être remis de leur état de torpeur, et déposèrent délicatement le corps du garçon sur un brancard à l'intérieur du camion. Le trajet risquait d'être calme…

* * *

><p>Le Chairem se réveilla doucement sous la lumière du jour. Il voulut se relever mais les picotements que lui procuraient son corps l'en dissuada aussitôt râlant et rouspétant, il se contenta d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Premièrement, il était allongé dans un lit. Deuxièmement, une fenêtre coulissante légèrement ouverte se situait à sa gauche, c'était pourquoi il sentait que l'air était assez froid. Troisièmement, la pièce possédait un rideau tiré à sa droite, et une carafe d'eau accompagnée d'un verre étaient posés sur la table de chevet. Deux chaises trônaient au coin d'un mur.<p>

— Une infirmerie sueprori…, marmonna le garçon en tentant une nouvelle fois de se lever.

Cette fois-ci, il réussit à se redresser correctement et s'adossa contre la rambarde du lit. Il ferma les yeux et repensa aux récents événements. Il sentit une grande colère monter en lui, une furieuse envie de tuer, revoyant les corps des loups de sa tribu tomber un à un, tués par ces Sueproris qui les haïssaient tant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il ici ? Etait-il le seul survivant ? Le blond n'avait pas du tout les idées claires. De plus, il avait été soigné, puisque son corps entier était recouvert de bandages et autre pansements, tout ceci propre aux humains.

Alors qu'il tentait de se lever, le rideau fut tiré pour faire place à une jeune fille. Quand le Chairem la vit, il se rappela immédiatement de lui avoir dit quelque chose… De complètement insensé.

Xion se précipita vers lui.

— Ne te lève pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de tes blessures.

— … C'est toi qui m'as soigné ? demanda le garçon en se rasseyant sur le lit avec réticence.

— Oui, c'est moi, confirma Xion.

Malgré l'assurance avec laquelle la jeune fille parlait, le Chairem sentit qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Ses fins doigts qui s'étaient saisi de la carafe pour remplir le verre tremblaient légèrement, détail qui n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif du blessé. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Je te fais peur ? interrogea-t-il avec amusement.

— N-Non, pas du tout ! répliqua précipitamment Xion.

— Tu viens de te trahir, souligna le blond en souriant de plus belle. Tu as répondu trop vite, ça veut donc dire « oui ».

— … Qui serait rassuré en présence d'un Chairem ?..., balbutia la jeune fille en détournant les yeux.

Cette phrase déclencha une pointe de furie chez le jeune homme. Il détestait les préjugés. A la voir comme ça, cette infirmière ne s'était certainement jamais confrontée aux Chairems… A part peut-être la dernière fois lorsqu'il l'avait agressée. Il l'avait fait pour le bien de toutes ces créatures haïes ; de sa race. Le blond essaya du mieux qu'il put de ne pas se jeter sur la Sueprori, car malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait soigné, elle restait tout de même une humaine qui avait participé au génocide de sa tribu.

— Je me souviens pourquoi je suis ici, lâcha-t-il soudainement. Je t'avais dit que nous n'étions pas vos ennemis, c'est ça ?

— Effectivement…, approuva Xion en se triturant les doigts

— Vous, les Sueproris, commença le garçon, vous pensez que nous sommes des créatures sanguinaires. C'est faux.

— Mais, vous ne faîtes que tuer ! coupa l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils.

— Laisse-moi finir, rétorqua le Chairem. Nous ne sommes pas sanguinaires de nature. Enfin, ça dépend des peuples, mais bon… Bref, il y a quelque chose qui nous rend agressifs.

— Xion, ne l'écoute pas, intervint soudainement Axel, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Le garçon soupira d'exaspération, lassé d'être coupé à tout moment. Pour contenir sa rage, il fallait absolument qu'il parle du phénomène qui survenait chez les Chairems, espérant ainsi calmer les Sueproris. Il observa le nouveau venu, et se souvint qu'il s'agissait du soldat qui l'avait salement amoché. Rien qu'à cette pensée le blond avait envie d'ignorer Axel, ou bien de bondir sur lui, mais cela aggraverait l'image que les Sueproris avaient d'eux. Seulement, il n'eut pas à lui adresser la parole puisque le rouquin le fit de lui-même.

— Tu penses qu'on va te croire ? grinça Axel.

— De toute façon, vous ne voulez pas avoir tort, en tant que Sueprori, glissa le Chairem. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qui nous rend agressif ainsi, alors je n'ai pas de preuve pour que vous me croyez.

— Tu vois Xion ce qu'il t'en coûte de croire une bête pareille ! s'énerva le général.

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Finalement, les Chairems étaient vraiment des trompeurs, tous de la même trempe. Elle aurait dû écouter son frère et Xigbar, qui avaient une meilleure expérience qu'elle à ce sujet. Ces créatures mi-humaine, mi-animale ne pouvaient pas être des personnes dignes de confiance, c'était connu. Xion releva la tête et soupira.

— J'ai compris, souffla-t-elle. Tu partiras dès que tu te seras remis de tes blessures, dit-elle à l'intention du Chairem.

— Non, il part maintenant, rectifia Axel.

— Désolé, je peux pas bouger, ricana le blond.

Même s'il avait pu se redresser, il n'avait pas encore récupéré toute sa force. Et puis, autant finir ses explications puisqu'il était là. Axel s'apprêtait à répliquer de manière violente ce qu'il en pensait, mais l'alarme de la bâtisse retentit, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Cela fit sursauter les trois individus, qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle intervention. Ils entendirent ensuite une jeune femme parler à travers les haut-parleurs de la corporation.

— Un Chairem loup a été aperçu en ville ! Le maire nous demande d'aller le tuer ! Je répète, un Chairem loup…

Le garçon n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un Chairem loup ? Il y aurait donc un survivant ? Cela attisa sa curiosité et il essaya de se lever, sous le regard haineux d'Axel.

— Il vient te chercher ? interrogea-t-il.

— J'en sais rien, répondit le blond. Je ne sais même pas si ce Chairem fait partie de ma tribu. Mais dans tous les cas, je vous accompagne au dehors.

— Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas bouger ? rappela Xion, sceptique.

Le sourire du Chairem s'agrandit aussitôt.

— Toujours aussi crédible, un Sueprori ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Bien sûr que je peux marcher, et même attaquer. Bon, ce sera moins efficace que si j'avais toutes mes capacités…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? questionna le général, ayant très peu envie de se faire attaquer par le blessé.

— Je vais essayer de parler à ce Chairem, histoire d'éviter qu'il massacre tout le monde, expliqua le jeune homme.

Les deux Hawerra se lancèrent un regard interrogatif. Ils n'étaient pas contre cette perspective, mais qui pouvait leur affirmer que cette créature disait vrai ? Mais d'un côté, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. S'ils continuaient à hésiter, il se pourrait que le Chairem en ville décime toute la population. Ce fut avec réticence qu'Axel acquiesça.

— Ton nom ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

— Roxas, indiqua l'autre en souriant malicieusement.

* * *

><p>Voila pour le premier chapitre ! Une petite review ? :)<p>

Comme je l'ai dit dans les Décisions, je n'aurai pas internet durant tout l'été, donc pas d'update. ^^"


	2. Réfléchir avant d'agir

Je comptais poster ce deuxième chapitre quand je serai de retour pleinement, mais comme je peux gratter un peu de connexion... Voila le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

Ah oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tous les chapitres que vous lirez de moi, quelle que soit la fic, seront largement raccourcis. Plus de chapitres de 5000 mots, je vous en fait grâce. :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>**** Réfléchir avant d'agir**

Ce fut sous les regards craintifs des autres soldats que Roxas sortit du bâtiment de la corporation Flurry avec Axel. Xion lui avait rapidement dégoté des vêtements décents, même s'il jugeait qu'ils étaient un peu chargés et « trop sueprori » : il portait par-dessus un débardeur blanc un gilet gris à capuche, dont le col pouvait recouvrir tout le cou si l'on le souhaitait, avec une fermeture éclair au bout duquel se trouvait une croix argentée, était parsemé de carreaux blanc et noir sur le côté gauche qui continuait son chemin jusqu'à la base de l'autre côté. Ses jambes s'avéraient protégées par un large pantalon bleu marine sur lequel, à droite, une petite chaîne partait de la ceinture et faisait le tour jusque derrière le vêtement, s'arrêtant au même emplacement que son autre extrémité. Puis, il gardait à ses pieds de simples chaussures noires à lacets. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait de là une tenue bien propre aux humains de part ces détails ornant les vêtements.

Ne se préoccupant pas plus de cela, Roxas et Axel suivirent plusieurs officiers qui avaient aperçu le Chairem attaquant la ville. Le général se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de coopérer avec une créature pareille, mais dans les circonstances actuelles cela aurait été du suicide de refuser l'aide du blond. Celui-ci ignorait royalement les insultes adressées à son égard venant des habitants, même si l'envie de les faire taire ne lui manquait pas. Ils reconnurent immédiatement sa nature à cause de la queue de loup doré qui pendait par-dessus son pantalon.

— Les Sueproris, ils sont tous pareils, maugréa-t-il alors qu'il observait l'état dévasté de la cité.

— Je te signale que c'est vous qui suscitent un tel mépris de notre part, grogna Axel. Vous ne faîtes qu'attaquer tout ce qui bouge, comment ne pas vous haïr ?

— Encore des préjugés, soupira Roxas.

Le rouquin se retint de répliquer une nouvelle fois. De plus, les soldats qu'ils leur servaient de guide s'arrêtèrent soudainement, leurs armes fermement serrées entre leurs doigts. Le Chairem esquissa un bref sourire et les devança à grande vitesse pour ne pas s'encombrer d'hommes qui n'oseraient pas se battre. Axel se racla la gorge en voyant Roxas partir aussi vite, et il jugea bon de le suivre afin de le surveiller. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils faisaient équipe que sa confiance envers le garçon était présente, aussi il préférait le savoir près de lui pour l'empêcher de saccager la ville entière avec l'aide de son complice.

Roxas se stoppa net en apercevant les Chairems auxquels il avait à faire. Il y avait effectivement un loup au pelage platiné parmi eux, qu'il reconnut aussitôt, mais les autres créatures l'accompagnant ne devraient pas être là. Il serra les dents et s'approcha de la horde de renards face à lui, non sans envoyer un regard noir au chef de la tribu, reconnaissable grâce à la longue cicatrice qu'il arborait sous son œil gauche, se prolongeant jusqu'à son oreille, ainsi qu'à son pelage sombre.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? cracha Roxas, la voix remplie de colère. Relâchez immédiatement mon chef.

— Tiens, Roxas ? s'étonna faussement le leader des renards en posant un regard doré rempli de supériorité sur le blond. Je savais pas que tu t'étais rabaissé au point de t'allier aux Sueproris.

— La ferme, Vanitas ! s'écria Roxas en se changeant soudainement en loup.

Sa subite transformation, engendrée par une métamorphose physique progressive, arracha quelques cris d'horreur aux courageux habitants qui assistaient à la scène entre les deux clans. Axel frissonna en apercevant le combat singulier qui opposait Roxas contre ce renard. Le général avait déjà eu à faire avec des renards, mais celui-ci à la couleur noire semblait extrêmement puissant. Rien qu'à la vue de la manière dont il se déplaçait afin d'esquiver les charges du loup prouvait son statut de chef – à ce qu'il en avait entendu de son équipier.

Roxas ne se contentait pas seulement de blesser ce Vanitas il espérait également rejoindre son propre leader, encerclé par d'autres renards et affreusement affaibli. Tout en essayant de mordre son ennemi, il s'approchait de plus en plus du second loup. Seulement, Vanitas paraissait plutôt enjoué par cet affrontement, aussi il se mit en travers du chemin de Roxas. Ce dernier, en plongeant ses pupilles bleu océan dans ceux or de son adversaire, passait clairement son mécontentement à travers cet échange visuel. Cependant, le renard était étrangement ravi de ce regard, et d'un mouvement brusque, il bascula vers l'avant puis planta violemment ses crocs dans la chair du loup, au niveau de la nuque. Roxas poussa un rugissement de douleur, et s'effondra au sol en haletant. Vanitas arbora un sourire satisfait, et voyant que son opposant reprenait forme humaine, il en fit de même. Il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme du même âge que le blond, même si quelques traits de son visage présageaient un passage prochain à l'âge majeur. Ses cheveux, aussi noir que le jais, étaient tout aussi désordonnés que le Chairem loup. Une simple tenue de sport bleu marine lui servait de vêtements, composée d'un t-shirt, d'un jogging et de baskets.

— Au fait, je viens d'y penser, susurra Vanitas en se penchant vers l'oreille de Roxas, Ventus n'est pas avec toi ?

— Ferme-la, répliqua rageusement le blond, tentant tant bien que mal de se relever.

— Oh, il semblerait que tu sois déjà blessé, non ? fit remarquer le Chairem renard.

Ne s'arrêtant pas sur le sang qui coulait de la base du cou, blessure qu'il venait tout juste d'infliger, Vanitas effleura du bout des doigts les multiples plaies bandées sur les bras de Roxas, prêt à enfoncer ses ongles juste pour meurtrir davantage le corps de son ennemi de toujours. Toutefois, il fut stoppé par une balle tirée provenant de sa droite, et il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un Sueprori : Axel. Le rouquin s'approcha lentement des deux combattants au sol.

— Toi et ta bande, vous partez immédiatement de la ville, exigea-t-il.

— Ah mais, t'es le Sueprori avec lequel « Roxy » s'est allié, non ? interrogea Vanitas qui se redressa doucement, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. T'inquiète, on voulait pas faire de mal aux habitants, juste récupérer le loup.

— Ah ouais ? Alors c'est quoi tous ces bâtiments endommagés et ces blessés ? souligna Axel en se postant à deux mètres du Chairem renard.

— Vos hommes, râla le brun, au bout de l'exaspération, nous ont tiré dessus à vue, on s'est juste défendu. Bon, vu que j'ai réussi à avoir ce que je voulais, on s'en va !

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Vanitas voulut emporter Roxas, mais celui-ci se dégagea rapidement de son emprise, et recula de quelques pas après s'être relevé péniblement. Sa tête le lançait terriblement, et tout son corps lui procurait des picotements, mais il ne s'abaisserait pas au point de se faire emmener par la tribu qui avait toujours été l'ennemi des loups ! Aussi, rassemblant toutes ses forces, il inspira un grand bol d'air et hurla :

— Luxord ! Bouge ton cul ! Tu veux continuer à faire le mort, encerclé par tous ces saletés de renards ?

— Un peu de respect pour ton chef, quand même ! le réprimanda le second loup. Et puis zut, tu ne pouvais pas penser un seul instant qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse ?

— On s'en fout de tes plans, rétorqua Roxas. Pour le moment, il faut chasser cette tribu !

Axel écarquilla les yeux. Ce loup – Luxord, apparemment – était le chef de Roxas ? C'était peut-être pourquoi le blond s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille. Vanitas soupira de désespoir, ne pensant pas que le leader de la tribu des loups serait encore vivant après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il s'agissait d'une occasion rêvée pour éliminer tous ces loups, mais puisqu'il en était ainsi…

— Bon, ça va, ça va, on se barre, grommela Vanitas en tournant les talons. Mais comptez sur nous pour vous tuer, les loups !

— Et nous pour vous recevoir, ironisa Roxas. Maintenant relâche Luxord.

Le brun fit un signe du menton pour ordonner aux autres renards de s'écarter du loup, ce qu'ils firent instantanément. Il les rejoignit ensuite non sans réprimer une grimace de dégoût en pensant qu'il avait laissé ses éternels adversaires sains et saufs, alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout de ses intentions d'origine. Les autres renards semblèrent tout aussi déçus que lui, mais ils partirent en vitesse regagner la forêt en évitant les balles que les soldats de la ville tiraient en rugissant ils paraissaient près de la tentative de meurtre. Axel ordonna le cessez-le-feu en rappelant aux militaires que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, et que la meilleure solution était de les laisser fuir. Les hommes parurent surpris mais obéirent à leur général, et baissèrent leurs fusils et pistolets. Vanitas lança un dernier remerciement qui sonnait faux avant de disparaître au loin.

Roxas tenta de se lever tant bien que mal, ignorant les cris des passants qui le prenaient certainement pour un monstre assoiffé de sang. Il se précipita vers Luxord en essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur que lui procurait ses multiples plaies infligées par le renard et ses précédentes blessures. Il s'agenouilla auprès de son chef et le secoua doucement, espérant que sa condition ne soit pas grave au point qu'il puisse en mourir. Le loup platiné prit sa forme humaine et se releva également en priant à l'autre Chairem de l'aider à s'adosser contre un bâtiment. Lorsque ce fut fait, Roxas informa son chef des dernières nouvelles.

— La corporation de Flurry avait l'intention de tous nous exterminer, commença-t-il en désignant Axel du doigt. Nous étions huit, je suis le… seul… survivant du massacre.

La dernière phrase fut plus difficile à prononcer, et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de hurler de colère. Il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer une expression de haine et de fusiller du regard le rouquin qui s'affairait à réparer les dégâts causés par la horde de renards. Luxord, sentant la rage de son cadet et comprenant aussi ce qu'il _ressentait_, soupira et hocha la tête en entendant ce que lui dit le Chairem, et apporta à son tour des informations.

— Je savais bien que s'approcher de la ville de Wight était dangereux, soupira-t-il. Mon groupe, parti en reconnaissance, s'est fait prendre par les renards. Nous n'étions que trois, et je suis aussi le seul survivant. Nous voilà dans de bonnes conditions, mon garçon…, regretta le chef de la tribu des loups.

Alors, pensa Roxas, c'était tout ce qu'il restait, de la horde des loups ? Deux misérables Chairems au bord de la mort, à se lamenter sur leur sort ? Elle était bonne celle-là ! Les loups étaient connus pour faire face à toutes les situations, quelles qu'elles soient, et agissaient de manière rapide mais réfléchie, arrivant ainsi à toujours s'en sortir. Le plus jeune des deux soupira bruyamment d'exaspération et se mit debout seulement, il tituba de quelques pas sur le côté mais réussit à se rattraper à temps. Il perdait petit à petit son sang, ce n'était pas bon du tout… Luxord remarqua l'état de Roxas et lui conseilla de s'asseoir le temps de se reposer et de reprendre ses esprits correctement. Toutefois, le blond ne trouvait pas cela judicieux étant donné qu'ils étaient entourés de Sueproris capables d'attaquer à tout bout de champ sans raison, et encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient des Chairems affaiblis à portée de main. Le loup platiné ricana et précisa qu'ils ne courraient aucun danger en compagnie de cette guilde Flurry : si elle voulait les abattre, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

— Et puis ça nous laisse une chance de les tuer, si tu te reposes quelques instants, ajouta Luxord avec un léger sourire moqueur.

— Je pense pas, non, répliqua Roxas en cédant à la fatigue le droit de s'adosser au bâtiment.

— Je plaisantais, enfin ! s'exclama le chef en riant à gorge déployée.

Cependant, il ne tarda pas à subir les conséquences de cet effort paraissant pourtant anodin. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qu'il ne réussit à calmer seulement après une trentaine de secondes. Il employait un ton amusé et ironique en parlant de Flurry, mais au fond de lui, une envie de vengeance s'y cachait pratiquement toute la tribu venait d'être décimée par ces soldats sanguinaires n'obéissant qu'à de simples ordres donnés par le président, sans même penser par eux-mêmes. Pour Luxord, les Sueproris militaires ne s'agissaient que de simples pions à manipuler à n'importe quel moment.

Axel s'approcha d'eux en gardant une expression ferme et sévère, n'accordant toujours pas sa confiance à ces deux créatures qu'il considérait très peu comme des égaux. Roxas leva la tête et adressa un regard interrogateur au général, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas avec une telle expression qu'il allait les impressionner.

— Vous comptez rester dans la ville ? demanda le rouquin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Ca dépend, répondit honnêtement Luxord. On veut juste récupérer et partir ensuite, mais si les renards reviennent, nous seront contraints de les chasser.

— Vous faîtes pas le poids face à des Chairems aussi rapides et rusés qu'eux, renchérit naturellement Roxas.

— Mais s'ils viennent, c'est pour vous ! s'écria Axel. Alors si vous partez, la ville ne court aucun danger !

Luxord esquissa un sourire moqueur qui énerva davantage Axel qu'autre chose. Ce que les Sueproris pouvaient parfois être stupides, se disait-il. L'instinct de survie ne semblait pas être aussi présent chez eux que chez les Chairems, et c'était bien dommage… Roxas épargna la peine à son chef d'expliquer la situation au général en s'en chargeant lui-même. Il voyait bien que le loup platiné était prêt à se jeter sur le rouquin dans la seconde qui allait suivre s'il se mettait à déblatérer un discours dont la compréhension n'était pas garantie pour son interlocuteur. Aussi, le second Chairem se sentait apte à ne pas tuer tout de suite le général il ne s'agissait pas de son but premier.

— Même si on part, entama-t-il, les renards vont certainement revenir pour vous tuer vous. C'est une espèce capable de tuer seulement pour éviter tout danger. En tant que corporation, vous représenterez une potentielle menace pour eux. Raté, on va rester dans la ville.

Roxas adressa un sourire sarcastique à Axel en sachant pertinemment que ce dernier n'allait pas du tout apprécier cette nouvelle, qui le faisait déjà grimacer. A voir comme cela, le rouquin ne semblait pas expérimenté dans le domaine des Chairems alors qu'il était un exterminateur. Drôle de paradoxe.

Luxord n'avait pas spécialement envie de séjourner plus longtemps dans la cité, mais ses blessures l'en obligeaient et s'il retournait dans la forêt avec son cadet, ils tomberaient sûrement sur Vanitas et sa suite, ce qui n'était absolument pas recommandé. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce que ses plaies guérissent et cicatrisent. De plus, rester à Wight leur permettrait certainement de découvrir la raison pour laquelle les Chairems devenaient de plus en plus féroces et sanguinaires l'origine de cette épidémie n'était pas due au hasard, et cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre de personne d'autre que des Sueproris.

Axel se racla la gorge et ordonna à quelques uns de ses hommes d'amener un camion pour transporter les deux Chairems, l'un aussi mal en point que l'autre. Il lança un regard meurtrier à ces deux créatures et tourna les talons, prenant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir jusqu'ici, rentrant donc au bâtiment de Flurry. Sa mission était terminée, il pouvait donc partir sans aucun problème même s'il craignait une éventuelle attaque venant des Chairems. Mais pour le moment, rien ne pouvait lui arriver étant donné que les deux loups étaient dans l'incapacité de le blesser grièvement dans leur état.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils furent de retour au bâtiment de la corporation, un soldat emmena les deux Chairems à l'infirmerie afin de les soigner dans les plus brefs délais comme leur avait demandé Axel. Les infirmières se précipitèrent en voyant leur corps meurtri malgré un certain dégoût en sachant qu'il s'agissait de l'espèce menaçant la leur. Seulement, Xion se trouvait parmi eux, et connaissant déjà Roxas, elle ne ralentit pas sa course en l'apercevant. Elle fronça même les sourcils en voyant les blessures qu'elle avait tantôt soignées saigner de nouveau.<p>

— On te soigne pour que tes blessures se rouvrent ? maugréa-t-elle. Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent !

— Je ne pensais pas qu'une Sueprori parlerait de cette manière à un Chairem, surtout à Roxas…, s'étonna Luxord en arborant tout de même une expression moqueuse.

Le jeune Chairem poussa un grognement face à la remarque de son leader ainsi qu'au comportement de Xion, qui s'affairait à panser de nouveau ses plaies. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à le guérir ? Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais les Sueproris. Les autres infirmières s'emparèrent de leurs instruments de soin et commencèrent à soigner Luxord, qui n'opposa aucune résistance même si son regard détourné prouvait sa réticence quant à obéir. Axel s'approcha des deux créatures pour vérifier leur état et s'assurer qu'ils ne troubleraient en aucun cas le calme au sein de la guilde. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que sa sœur s'occupait de Roxas, alors que plus tôt dans la journée celui-ci avait tenté de la tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait, à la fin ? Le jeune loup sembla remarquer la présence du général, et il lui adressa un sourire mesquin seulement pour l'énerver. Heureusement pour lui, le rouquin faisait partie du genre de personnes à répondre facilement aux provocations, et le blond ne manqua pas d'observer l'expression furieuse de l'adulte.

— C'est pas bon de s'énerver trop rapidement, général ! avertit-il ironiquement en criant assez fort pour que toute la salle puisse entendre.

— La ferme ! tonna Axel en s'avançant à grandes enjambées. Enlève tes sales pattes de ma petite sœur.

— Désolé, mais c'est elle qui me retient prisonnier, indiqua Roxas en souriant.

La discussion semblait s'envenimer rapidement. Xion intervint en précisant à son frère qu'elle ne faisait que le soigner, acte relativement normal pour une infirmière effectuant son travail. Elle-même n'était pas tellement rassurée en étant aussi proche d'un Chairem, mais elle ne pouvait pas rechigner à la tâche à cause de cela. Axel écouta attentivement les paroles de la jeune fille, mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire une bonne image de ces créatures qu'il exterminait sans pitié. Comment pouvait-il le faire alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu, de ses yeux vus, un acte de bienveillance de leur part ? Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ces deux loups ne semblaient pas emplis de mauvaises intentions… Ne jamais se fier aux apparences il secoua la tête pour chasser toute pensée positive leur concernant. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il changerait d'avis !

— Pff, de toute façon tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ! grommela-t-il en s'adressant à Xion.

— … T'es pas un peu trop protecteur envers elle, en fait ? s'informa Roxas en haussant un sourcil, curieux.

Axel, tout comme Xion, lança un regard déconcerté au blond. Que venait-il de dire ? Trop protecteur, lui, envers sa sœur ? Qu'est-ce que ce Chairem lui déblatérait ? Le général avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt craquer à force d'entendre des âneries sortir de la bouche de ce garçon. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsque Roxas poursuivit.

— Je veux dire, elle va finir par te trouver saoulant à force de lui interdire certaines choses et d'être tout le temps sur son dos.

Roxas énonçait cela sans vraiment regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux il semblait fixer un point invisible. Luxord écarquilla les yeux et tourna vivement la tête en direction de son cadet, surpris et étonné par le fait qu'il énumère _ce_ genre de choses. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il n'avait pas à donner des _conseils_ à des Sueproris !

Xion baissa la tête en entendant les paroles du blessé. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle savait qu'un jour cela arriverait si Axel continuait dans ce sens. Elle appréciait beaucoup son frère, mais parfois son comportement l'exaspérait. Cependant, elle n'osait rien dire par peur de le blesser c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle désirait ! Axel parut ne pas aimer du tout la remarque de Roxas, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, son regard était meurtrier.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? rugit-il. Tu ne nous connais pas, et tu connais encore moins les liens que peuvent unir des frères et sœurs !

— Stop, le Sueprori ! intervint subitement Luxord en hurlant. Arrête de parler ! Tout de suite !

— Et pourquoi j'obéirai à un Chairem, hein ? s'opposa Axel. Vous ne faîtes que déblatérer des choses insen-

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, sous la forte pression de la main de Roxas. Ce dernier avait violemment repoussé Xion pour empoigner le col du général, plein de rancœur et de haine insoupçonnées. Toute la salle se mit en ébullition et chacun se mit à s'agiter, cherchant un moyen d'aider leur chef ou bien de raisonner le Chairem, mais Roxas s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui l'importait s'agissait de cet être qui avait osé parler de choses que lui-même ne comprenait pas, sans connaître les conséquences il allait lui faire regretter à sa manière. Axel ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi le loup avait ainsi réagi, aussi brusquement et brutalement.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?...

— Je t'avais prévenu…, souffla Luxord.

* * *

><p>On ne tape pas. *fuit*<p> 


	3. Faire preuve d'égalité

*se cache et chuchote*

Je sais, l'attente a été très longue... Je m'en excuuuse. Dx Panne d'inspiration durant septembre et octobre, j'ai à peine écrit, et le NaNo en novembre... Je dois mériter une punition pour que je publie plus souvent. x_x

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. ._. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>**** Faire preuve d'égalité**

Les cris fusaient de tous les côtés, et personne ne savait quoi faire. Attaquer le Chairem n'était certainement pas la bonne solution, étant donné qu'un deuxième se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux ; libérer le général en repoussant la créature serait vain puisqu'elle possédait une force bien plus grande que la leur. En conclusion, les soldats ne pouvaient qu'attendre, même si l'envie d'aider Axel ne leur manquait pas. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, et observaient avec angoisse la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux, dans la salle où des messes basses retentissaient.

Le rouquin ne voyait que de la haine dans les yeux océan de Roxas. De la haine féroce, sauvage et meurtrière ; un sentiment qui naissait seulement après un événement tragique ou d'extrêmement blessant. Axel essayait de supporter ce regard empli de mépris, mais cela lui était difficile étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas la raison d'une telle agression à son égard. Poser des questions s'avérerait inutile ; le loup ne comptait sûrement pas lui donner des réponses, aussi brèves pouvaient-elles être. Il ne savait plus quoi faire dans une telle situation.

Roxas quant à lui portait une pression de plus en plus puissante contre le col de son vis-à-vis. C'était mal, il le reconnaissait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir face à de tels propos qu'il jugeait inacceptables et totalement impardonnables. Axel ne pouvait pas le savoir, certes, mais aborder _ce_ sujet aussi vite après les faits ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère.

Luxord tenta plusieurs fois de raisonner son cadet, en vain. Il se raclait la gorge, se mettait à crier, à proférer des menaces, mais rien n'atteignait l'esprit du blond.

— Arrête de jouer aux gamins puérils, Roxas ! hurla-t-il. Tu cherches à faire quoi, exactement ?

— A lui faire regretter ses paroles, déclara froidement Roxas en brandissant son poing qu'il s'apprêtait à baisser.

— Il ne pouvait pas savoir ! intervint plus fermement Luxord. Tu tiens à te faire passer pour… un grand frère sanguinaire ?

Le geste du blond resta suspendu dans les airs dès que les mots de son chef pénétrèrent dans son esprit. Ce dernier bloqua un instant sur la dernière partie de la phrase prononcée. _« Grand frère sanguinaire »_. Ce n'était absolument pas ses intentions… La salle se tut lorsque le Chairem relâcha Axel et se mit à reculer, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air perdu et attristé. Luxord au contraire sembla rassuré et, même s'il n'appréciait pas de voir son cadet dans un tel état, se réjouissait de l'absence de plus de violence. Le rouquin défroissa correctement son uniforme et se mit à observer la mine hésitante de Roxas, qui précédemment n'exprimait que de la colère. Ses yeux n'étaient plus remplis de cette haine ; une once de tristesse s'y trouvait, à présent.

— Tu t'es calmé, c'est bon ? demanda calmement Luxord.

— … Je vais faire un tour, répliqua simplement Roxas en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Les soldats se poussèrent sur son passage, le laissant seul en pensant qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution qu'ils puissent choisir. Après tout, si leur général lui permettait d'errer dans la corporation, pourquoi s'y opposeraient-ils ? Ils n'avaient aucun droit sur ce genre de choses, après tout. L'aura qui émanait du loup laissait clairement passer ses sentiments de haine, et c'était comme si un souffle glacial se levait à son passage. Xion suivit des yeux la silhouette du blond jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'apercevoir, intriguée et inquiète quant au comportement qu'il avait adopté. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation, tout autant que son frère et les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Apparemment, Roxas avait un petit frère…

Axel soupira et s'assit par terre, se laissant glisser le long du mur en fixant un point invisible. Il avait vraiment cru que ce poing levé dans les airs allait s'abattre sur lui, telle une épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur lui depuis qu'il avait prononcé les paroles ayant mis Roxas dans un tel état. Même maintenant, après l'intervention de Luxord, à qui il adressa quelques brefs mots de remerciement, il ne savait toujours pas en quoi ses propos étaient… provocants ? Blessants ? Déplacés ? Les Chairems ne lui causaient que du souci, décidément. Un seul mot désobligeant et ils se mettaient dans des états pas possibles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si mal ?

— Luxord, c'est ça ? appela le rouquin en se tournant vers le loup. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi… enfin, vous voyez.

— Je ne sais pas si Roxas appréciera, confia Luxord en observant l'ouverture par laquelle le jeune Chairem était sorti. Je peux simplement vous dire que c'est en rapport avec sa famille.

— Ca, j'avais compris…, marmonna Axel.

Il était donc résigné à demander lui-même des explications au blond. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, tout ceci… Xion se leva et se proposa pour aller chercher Roxas, pensant qu'il serait plus judicieux que ce soit elle et non son frère qui aille à sa rencontre. De plus, le garçon avait peut-être besoin de parler… La jeune fille n'attendit aucune réponse de la part du rouquin et se précipita à travers le bâtiment en ignorant les appels du général. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter pour le moment ; seule la recherche de Roxas l'importait. Elle ne savait pas où le blond s'était réfugié, mais il ne devait pas être bien loin, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas encore les lieux. Elle essaya de trouver une logique concernant le lieu où se trouvait le Chairem : s'il désirait un peu de calme et de solitude, il était certain qu'il chercherait un endroit désert où aucun soldat ne viendrait le déranger. Peut-être la cour arrière ? Les militaires préféraient largement le soleil de la terrasse se trouvant à l'Est du bâtiment à la fraîcheur du petit terrain, alors rares étaient ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Xion se dirigea ainsi vers le lieu voulu, et lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte-fenêtre de la cour, elle fut rassurée d'y voir à travers la silhouette de Roxas, de dos, assis sur un banc sur le côté gauche. Elle descendit rapidement les marches menant à la cour et s'approcha du loup, offrant un timide sourire lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers elle.

— Je peux m'asseoir à côté ? demanda-t-elle.

Roxas ne répliqua pas et se contenta de fixer la fontaine cracher son eau par les différents orifices d'une sphère en pierre. Il se murait dans le silence, les mains dans les poches de son gilet récemment obtenu, ne laissant que les bruissements du liquide limpide briser le calme qui régnait entre lui et Xion. Cette dernière se triturait les doigts, ne sachant pas si aborder le précédent incident serait judicieux ou non ; elle se disait que le blond aurait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère, mais en fin de compte, peut-être voulait-il garder cela pour lui ? Et de quel droit pouvait-elle penser qu'il se confierait à elle ? Ils se connaissaient à peine. Cependant, elle prit son courage à deux mains et essaya de s'adresser au Chairem avec assurance et confiance.

— Tu sais, commença-t-elle, parfois, parler peut grandement nous soulager.

Le blond ne réagit pas face aux paroles de Xion. Rien ne l'obligeait à parler de ses « problèmes », et encore moins à une Sueprori comme elle. De toute façon, y comprendrait-elle ne serait-ce qu'un mot ? Même si Luxord avait mentionné le fait qu'il était grand frère, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle se mettrait à compatir. Et puis, de la compassion, Roxas n'en voulait absolument pas. Il vivait très bien comme cela, il n'avait pas besoin d'un soutien psychologique. De plus, dévoiler ainsi ses soucis personnels à une presque inconnue n'était pas son genre. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle arriverait à le faire parler, et elle se sentit quelque peu idiote à attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait probablement jamais. Elle n'avait pas à imposer un choix à son camarade.

— En fait…, déclara soudainement Roxas sans pour autant accorder un regard à Xion.

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur, surprise par le fait que ce dernier lui adresse la parole, après quelques minutes de mutisme.

— J'aime pas parler de moi à des personnes que je connais à peine, poursuivit le Chairem.

— … Oh, je comprends, acquiesça l'infirmière.

Elle s'était attendue à cela, et même si cela la décevait quelque peu, elle accepta la réponse de Roxas. Celui-ci demanda calmement si la jeune fille pouvait le laisser seul encore un moment, ce qui évidemment ne surprit pas Xion. Elle obéit sans broncher et retourna dans l'infirmerie pour rejoindre les autres, tout en lui adressant un dernier regard avant de disparaître derrière la porte-fenêtre. Elle savait à présent que le Chairem pouvait paraître un peu plus doux quand il le voulait…

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'infirmerie, tout le monde s'était déjà remis à discuter de bon entrain, donnant presque l'impression que l'incident précédent avait été oublié. Axel avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de redonner de la bonne humeur, et cela ne serait pas étonnant au vu de son caractère enjoué. Xion s'avança un peu plus vers le fond de la salle, observant l'expression des soldats qui ne présentaient étrangement aucune trace concernant l'accès de colère du Chairem. A moins qu'ils ne montraient rien ? La jeune fille n'en savait absolument rien, et lorsqu'elle arriva près d'Axel et de Luxord, elle remarqua que ceux-ci posaient sur elle un regard insistant. Ils voulaient certainement savoir si elle avait pu obtenir une explication de la part de Roxas. Elle secoua négativement la tête et le roux parut légèrement déçu, et même frustré, mais il se contenta de soupirer sans rien ajouter.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas, dit le chef des loups. Malgré les apparences, Roxas n'est pas très sociable.

Cette révélation sembla surprendre les Hawerra. Pas très sociable ? Le Chairem se montrait féroce, franc, odieux et sec, cette qualification s'avérait plutôt… normale, effectivement. Quelqu'un qui chercherait à nouer des liens ne réagirait pas de la sorte, aussi, en y réfléchissant bien, cela n'était pas tellement étonnant. Luxord se leva à son tour en faisant attention à ne pas forcer sur ses blessures, et décida d'aller voir son cadet à son tour ; pour ce faire, il demanda à Xion de lui indiquer l'endroit où il s'était réfugié. Il la rassura en précisant que le jeune Chairem ne se montrerait pas aussi agressif qu'il ne l'avait démontré auparavant, et que peut-être, il parviendrait à le convaincre de venir s'excuser. L'infirmière hocha la tête, certaine que le chef de la tribu saurait lui parler correctement ; elle l'informa du lieu où se trouvait Roxas, et lorsque ce fut fait, Luxord la remercia et partit immédiatement. Axel s'approcha de sa sœur et regarda la silhouette du loup s'éloigner, puis prit la parole.

— Tu leur fais confiance, maintenant ? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, en te liant ainsi d'amitié avec eux.

— Axel, je crois que tu te trompes sur les Chairems, interrompit doucement Xion. Ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que tu ne le penses… Roxas, dans ses gestes et paroles, nous ressemble beaucoup, je trouve...

Le rouquin soupira bruyamment et se retourna en laissant la jeune fille derrière lui. Il ne pouvait toujours pas accorder sa confiance à ces créatures, rien ne pouvait lui prouver qu'ils se montreraient toujours amicaux avec eux. Après tout, leur réputation de « trompeurs » et de « manipulateurs » n'était pas due au hasard.

* * *

><p>Luxord n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'arrière-cour dans laquelle Roxas se trouvait. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et s'assit sur le banc, accordant un regard bienveillant sur son cadet. Il avait l'habitude de ses accès de colère, aussi il savait que le seul moyen de le raisonner s'agissait de soit le laisser seul jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de son propre gré – ce qui s'avérait peu conseillé au vu de son caractère borné et fier –, soit de lui parler calmement et de manière à lui faire remarquer ses erreurs. Bien évidemment, les uniques personnes à pouvoir faire cela s'agissaient de sa famille et du chef lui-même, les autres membres de la tribu n'osant presque pas lui adresser la parole. Il ne faisait pas si peur que cela, mais sa mauvaise image prenait le dessus dans l'esprit des gens. L'image d'un loup distant, moqueur et hargneux.<p>

Roxas tourna lentement sa tête en direction de Luxord, et lorsqu'il aperçut son sourire en coin, il poussa un bruyant grognement avant de se pencher vers l'avant en prenant sa tête entre les mains.

— Je sais, tu vas encore me dire que c'était pas le bon comportement, grommela-t-il.

— Exactement, approuva gaiement le plus âgé. Tu devrais essayer de te contrôler plus souvent, ou sinon tu vas t'attirer de bien plus gros problèmes que ceux auxquels tu as déjà été confronté.

Roxas, intérieurement, s'attendait à un pareil discours de la part de son chef étant donné le nombre de fois qu'il avait commis des erreurs semblables au précédent incident. Il releva la tête, la renversa en arrière et soupira longuement, essayant de reprendre son calme. Il était bien moins énervé que précédemment certes, mais il ne savait pas si retourner auprès des autres Sueproris ne l'affecterait pas négativement les dix secondes qui suivraient. De toute évidence, il n'allait pas rester éternellement assis sur ce banc, alors il se leva brusquement en sautant sur ses pieds, non sans exprimer son mécontentement en grommelant. Les lèvres de Luxord s'étirèrent en un rictus victorieux, et suivit son cadet avec un air serein. Finalement, ce ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ils avancèrent à pas lents vers l'infirmerie – une fois encore – mais ils s'aperçurent que de l'agitation se faisait croissante dans le hall d'entrée, ce qui attira leur attention. Des soldats couraient dans tous les sens, alertant d'autres militaires qu'une urgence venait d'arriver et que les allées devaient être libérées. En entendant cela, Luxord et Roxas se regardèrent, pensant tous deux que des blessés devaient être amenés très prestement dans les blocs d'opération. Ils décidèrent d'aller confirmer cela et se dirigèrent vers la porte principale, et lorsqu'ils virent les brancards fuser littéralement de tous côtés, ils s'arrêtèrent nets entre deux piliers pour ne pas gêner le passage, étonnés et stupéfaits. Les corps de ces soldats étaient pour certains grièvement touchés, pour d'autres plus superficiellement ; il s'agissait là de toute une expédition comptant environ une trentaine d'hommes. L'ampleur des dégâts s'avérait plutôt grande.

— Qu'on fasse venir des bras supplémentaires ! Libérez tous les blocs disponibles ! Equipe trois, allez demander à l'hôpital voisin s'il peut accueillir des patients en urgences ! Equipes une et deux, aidez les infirmiers à s'occuper des blessés !

Axel savait apparemment comment gérer ce genre de situation, et ses ordres s'avéraient corrects, rapides et efficaces, malgré le fait qu'il puisse être encore un peu sonné par la précédente dispute. Tout le monde s'affaira à la tâche qui leur avait été confiée, puis durant une dizaine de minutes, l'agitation et le brouhaha ne cessait de croître alors que l'inquiétude se faisait tout aussi forte.

Lorsqu'un semblant de calme revint, Luxord se glissa près du général afin de connaître la raison de tous ces événements pour le moins tragiques. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Axel lui offre son regard le plus meurtrier et noir, ce qui surprit grandement le chef des loups sur le coup. Il n'avait rien fait, à ce qu'il sache… Xigbar, qui se tenait près du rouquin, répondit à la place de son supérieur avec un ton sec et énervé. Roxas grimaça en voyant le borgne, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il devait rester calme.

— Ces soldats étaient partis en reconnaissance pour savoir si la banlieue nord de la ville était sécurisée, mais ils se sont fait attaquer ! Encore ces maudits Chairems !

— Hé, oh, vous avez des preuves ? s'écria Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond s'aperçut qu'Axel le fixait d'un œil méprisant, mais il se fit violence pour l'ignorer et ne pas lui sauter dessus pour lui régler son compte. Xigbar prit une expression plus grave et s'adressa tout particulièrement au plus jeune, en le toisant de son unique pupille dorée. A ce moment-là, il semblait qu'il pouvait faire passer toute sa haine envers les créatures mi-humaines, mi-animales rien qu'avec ce regard.

— C'est pas difficile de deviner, répliqua-t-il de but-en-blanc.

— Combien de fois il faudra pour que vous compreniez qu'on est pas des bêtes sanguinaires qui dégomment tout ce qui bouge ? hurla le jeune loup en serrant les poings.

— Ah oui ? intervint Axel qui s'était jusque muré dans le silence. Alors comment tu expliques ce carnage ?

— Qui vous dit que c'est pas des Sueproris ? lâcha furieusement Roxas. Vu le _carnage_ que vous avez fait à notre tribu.

Axel et Xigbar soupirèrent bruyamment, persuadés que les Sueproris ne se battaient pas entre eux, et ignorèrent la seconde partie de la phrase de Roxas. Réflexion assez puérile, pensa Luxord. Les personnes d'une même race pouvaient s'entretuer pour des milliers de raisons… Les Sueproris ne faisaient pas exception, et penser le contraire s'avérait d'une naïveté affligeante. Le chef des loups soupira, désespéré, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre les pensées stupides de ses ennemis héréditaires. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Roxas qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur leurs deux interlocuteurs, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les raisonner.

— Tu n'y peux rien, alors autant laisser tomber, souffla Luxord.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr du sens de la phrase de son chef, mais obéit et renonça à les attaquer. Il lança toutefois un regard noir au rouquin, puis lui conseilla de demander plus de renseignements auprès de ceux qui étaient revenus sains et saufs. Ils savaient quand même faire la différence entre un Chairem et un Sueprori, non ? Xigbar lâcha un grognement méprisant puis désigna du menton l'état dans lequel se trouvaient lesdits hommes revenus. Ils étaient tous choqués et ne semblaient pas être en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit concernant l'événement qui venait de se produire.

— Ne crois pas qu'il est si facile de parler de choses survenues récemment, grommela Xigbar. Ces hommes ne savent certainement même pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Nous relevons quatorze morts, dix-sept blessés graves et quatre soldats seulement s'en sont tirés assez bien, énuméra Axel. Jauge par toi-même l'ampleur des dégâts.

Roxas détourna la tête, ne voulant pas admettre clairement qu'ils avaient raison. Mais tout de même, leur poser des questions pour connaître les détails de l'affaire s'avérait obligatoire afin qu'un tel événement ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir. Le Chairem haussa les épaules et déclara qu'il n'était de toute manière pas concerné par cette histoire et qu'il les laissait se débrouiller pour la suite. Il décréta à Luxord qu'il sortait en ville, ne voulant pas rester un instant de plus dans ce bâtiment, surtout qu'il ne supportait plus la présence de ces Sueproris et leurs paroles. En à peine une vingtaine de minutes, il s'était mis en colère deux fois. Le loup platiné hocha la tête et lui conseilla de rester prudent, même s'il était sous forme humaine. Roxas acquiesça nonchalamment, sachant déjà ce qu'il devait faire. Axel s'offusqua en les entendant parler et attrapa le bras du jeune Chairem et le força à se retourner.

— Tu veux aller en ville ? T'es complètement cinglé ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas partir !

— Ah oui, et pourquoi ? grogna Roxas. Vous avez peur que je me fasse tuer ou que je tue des gens ?

Le loup se défit facilement de la prise d'Axel et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas un Sueprori qui allait le commander ! Axel l'interpela à plusieurs reprises, mais Roxas ne se retourna pas. Il s'apprêtait à lui courir après quand Luxord l'apostropha en lui disant que cela ne servait à rien.

— Vous êtes trop peureux, soupira Luxord. Roxas ne fera de mal à personne si on le laisse tranquille. Et puis, vous avez autre chose de plus important à faire, non ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être surveillés.

Le rouquin serra les dents et, d'un pas énervé, laissa les deux hommes pour se rendre dans les blocs opératoires. Xigbar toisa un instant le Chairem, puis s'en alla à son tour non sans grogner une nouvelle fois. Les tensions qui régnaient s'avéraient difficiles pour tout le monde…

* * *

><p>Roxas, les mains dans les poches, errait dans les rues sans prêter attention aux passants et à la ville en elle-même. Il voulait simplement marcher et penser. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en une seule journée, il devait mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout cela. Son frère venait de mourir. Tout son clan avait été exterminé. Seul lui et Luxord avaient survécu. Il se retrouvait coincé dans la ville à cause de ses blessures, et retourner dans la forêt maintenant pouvait s'avérer dangereux, dans le cas où il ne ferait pas le poids face aux renards si ceux-ci avaient décidé de les attaquer. De ce fait, il était de mauvaise humeur, d'autant plus que le général de Flurry l'énervait profondément, avec ses préjugés. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il dirigeait toute une armée de soldats prête à obéir à tous ses ordres. Cela voulait-il donc dire que ces militaires portaient ces mêmes jugements stupides envers les Chairems ? C'était absurde et débile.<p>

— Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous viendriez de la guilde Flurry ?

Roxas leva subitement la tête, surpris par le fait que quelqu'un l'ait abordé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de ses pas et n'avait pas non plus senti sa présence. Les cheveux mi-longs blancs, un visage long aux traits fermes et des yeux vert d'eau, le loup le dévisagea en voyant qu'il portait un uniforme militaire de couleur bleu ciel. C'était peut-être aussi un exterminateur de Chairem. Prenant ses précautions et gardant une certaine distance entre lui et l'inconnu, il répondit froidement :

— Je viens d'en sortir, ouais, qu'est-ce vous voulez ?

— Je voulais parler avec le général Hawerra, s'expliqua le soldat. Il est occupé ?

— Ouais.

Roxas ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il ne tenait pas à être responsable si cet inconnu comptait faire quelque chose de mal chez Flurry – cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas si le bâtiment venait à être attaqué. L'homme hocha la tête et remercia le blond brièvement, puis continua son chemin en direction de l'établissement militaire. Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit que le rouquin était occupé, non ?

— Hé, le gars Hawerra est occupé, je vous l'ai dit, non ? interpela Roxas.

— Oui, effectivement, mais je suis sûr qu'il peut me recevoir, rétorqua l'homme. Il n'est pas du genre à trop s'encombrer de futilités administratives.

— Sauf que là, c'est pas de l'administration mais des mecs à soigner.

— Raison de plus pour que j'y aille. Il ne sait pas s'en sortir tout seul dans ces cas de figure.

Le Chairem était de plus en plus perdu. Cet homme connaissait bien Axel, à en juger par la manière dont il parlait de lui, c'était déjà le premier point. Ensuite, il semblerait qu'il tienne absolument à le voir, au vu du ton qu'il employait – assuré et ferme. Roxas le vit s'éloigner, et hésitant un instant, il décida de le suivre. Il trouvait cela étrange qu'un militaire venant d'une autre guilde veuille voir Axel, et il aimerait bien connaître les raisons qui poussaient cet homme à agir ainsi. De plus, il ne voulait pas laisser Luxord seul en compagnie d'autres Sueproris, en fin de compte. Il était parti sur un coup de tête, mais il n'avait pas pensé que son chef pouvait être attaqué à tout moment, et déjà blessé de surcroît. L'inconnu esquissa un sourire en voyant le blond marcher à ses côtés, avec un air assez féroce. Il avait déjà deviné la nature de ce garçon, mais préférait ne rien dire de peur de le froisser et de s'attirer des problèmes.

Ils arrivèrent au bâtiment en un rien de temps, et entrèrent librement. Les soldats qui se trouvaient à l'entrée lancèrent un regard interloqué à l'inconnu qui accompagnait Roxas, puis le laissèrent passer sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils lui indiquèrent que le général se trouvait actuellement dans l'infirmerie. L'étranger les remercia et se dirigea dans la salle désignée, le Chairem sur les talons. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus intrigué, étonné par le fait que les gardes aient immédiatement donné l'emplacement d'Axel, alors que celui-ci était sans doute la personne la plus protégée du bâtiment. L'inconnu marcha d'un pas assuré et certain jusque l'infirmerie et y pénétra en saluant vivement l'assemblée. Tous se retournèrent vers lui, et lorsqu'ils le reconnurent, s'empressèrent d'appeler le général de manière affolée. Axel déboula brusquement et lança un regard d'incompréhension envers l'étranger.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'exclama-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, se moqua l'inconnu. Je suis venu te rendre visite, et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?

— Euh… Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? intervint Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

L'étranger arbora un petit sourire mesquin et se tourna vers le loup.

— Je suis Riku Kenys, le général de la corporation Clarté, exterminateur de Chairems. Enchanté.

* * *

><p>... Bon, on ne me tue pas pour avoir posté un chapitre aussi merdique après tout ce temps, ok ? *s'enfuit*<p>

Je sais, je laisse encore une zone d'ombre sur l'accès de colère de Roxas, mais je vais l'éclaircir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je trouvais ça beaucoup trop facile qu'il en parle directement. Bref, j'espère que je ne mettrai pas trois ans pour écrire le chapitre 4. ^^"


	4. Impressions enflammées

Eeeeet voici le chapitre 4 ! *clap clap*

Ok, je sais. C'est la routine, je suis toujours en retard pour update, et tout et tout. Je suis désolée. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore des lecteurs. x)  
>Au programme dans ce chapitre, l'apparition de Riku et son rôle (ou tout du moins sa présentation), Roxas qui continue à faire ses caprices, Luxord qui désespère, et Xion qui s'ouvre un peu plus. Un nouvel élément déclencheur, aussi. ^^<p>

J'ai créé une **page Facebook** sous le même pseudo pour mettre des updates sur mes fics, si ça vous intéresse. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 :<span> Impressions enflammées**

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? En face de lui se trouvait un autre de ces stupides exterminateurs, qui arborait un sourire qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie : arracher ce rictus pour le remplacer par de la peur. Certes, ce serait irréfléchi et impulsif, mais tellement apaisant !

Le loup secoua la tête. Non, il devait se contrôler, et ne pas détruire tout ce qui l'énervait. Même si c'était au plus haut point.

— Exterminateur de Chairems, hein ? ricana-t-il. Y'a que ce métier qui rapporte ou quoi ?

Riku arqua un sourcil et dévisagea Roxas. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? Il lança un regard interrogateur à Axel, qui haussa simplement les épaules. Le général s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais voir le Chairem le fixer comme s'il allait lui arracher les yeux le ravisa. S'il dévoilait son identité à son ami, il aurait un aller simple en Enfer de manière très violente.

— Laisse-le dans son délire, lança-t-il alors.

L'autre homme décida de ne pas chercher plus loin, et laissa le sujet de côté.

— Bon, soit. Si je suis venu, c'est pour te donner une info.

— Une info ? répéta Axel, curieux.

Riku hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux généraux s'échangeaient des données, et la grande majorité du temps, elles s'avéraient très utiles, qu'elles soient en rapport avec leur travail ou sur les rumeurs qui circulaient en ville. De ce fait Axel était bien intrigué.

— On dit qu'en ce moment des Chairems hirondelle survolent la ville, et à ce qu'il paraît, ils connaissent une espèce de chant guérisseur.

Un frisson parcourut Roxas. Les hirondelles, maintenant ? Ca non ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Luxord, qui s'était placé près de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Le jeune loup l'observa, ahuri, ne comprenant pas le geste de son chef ; il fronça les sourcils, affichant clairement son étonnement. Luxord poussa un long soupir et se frotta la barbe – naissante – avant de pointer discrètement Riku du doigt.

— Cet homme a l'air de quelqu'un très ancré sur ses principes, développa-t-il. S'il sait que tu es un Chairem, je suis sûr qu'il n'hésiterait pas à t'éliminer sur-le-champ.

— Peut-être, mais les hirondelles sont en danger ! grogna Roxas.

— Ils ont besoin d'eux _vivants_.

La dernière réplique de Luxord mit fin à la conversation ; et Roxas dut admettre qu'il avait raison, sous cet angle. Ces Sueproris voulaient le chant, donc les hirondelles devaient rester en vie. Toutefois, cela n'écartait pas une possible extermination pour n'en garder que deux ou trois… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en y pensant ; rien ne lui prouvait qu'ils seraient en sécurité, d'autant plus qu'il existait d'autres guildes qui tenteraient sûrement de s'emparer de ce pouvoir. Roxas n'avait déjà pas confiance en Flurry, ni en Clarté avec le comportement de ce Riku, alors il n'imaginait pas comment il percevrait les autres corporations. En fait, si, il savait : il les détesterait toutes. Des Sueproris restaient des Sueproris, il n'existait aucune différence entre eux. Tous des êtres avides et sans réflexion.

Axel hocha la tête, intéressé par cette nouvelle information. Les Chairems hirondelle étaient un peuple se déplaçant à toutes les saisons, dans des endroits reculés afin de se cacher des autres ; il n'allait pas manquer une occasion pareille ! Le président de la ville serait certainement très curieux de posséder ce don formidable que seules les hirondelles pouvaient exercer. Le général de Flurry donna alors une grande tape dans le dos de son ami, souriant allégrement.

— Riku, tu as toujours le don de venir m'apporter de bonnes nouvelles, rit-il. Je m'occupe d'abord de ce qu'il y a ici et ensuite on pourra en discuter.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ? proposa Riku, un sourcil arqué en voyant tous les brancards et les blessés.

Axel haussa les épaules, ne pensant pas spécialement qu'il aurait besoin de bras supplémentaires pour superviser cet incident. Il pria donc son ami de l'attendre dans son bureau, ce que Riku accepta. Il repartit donc dans l'infirmerie pour consulter l'avancée des soins et obtenir plus d'informations quant à cette soudaine attaque, qui ne pouvait décemment pas être l'œuvre de Sueproris. Seuls les Chairems pouvaient faire un tel carnage.

Riku voulut se rendre dans le bureau d'Axel, mais Roxas lui barrait la route, l'expression de son visage montrant explicitement de l'irritation. Les bras croisés, le pied tapant le sol, il fixait Riku comme s'il l'avait pris pour proie. Luxord soupirait lourdement, ne trouvant aucun moyen de calmer son cadet dans ces circonstances, malgré toutes ses tentatives infructueuses. Il espérait au moins que ce général ne serait pas assez idiot pour mettre le bâtiment sens dessus dessous s'il découvrait leur identité ; il ne tenait pas à ajouter une raison de plus pour être dans le collimateur de cet Hawerra.

— Que veux-tu ? demanda calmement Riku.

— Les Chairems hirondelle sont protégés par tous les autres peuples, indiqua Roxas. Croyez-vous vraiment que vous pourrez aller en chasser alors qu'il y a sûrement un peuple qui les accompagne ?

— Tu me sembles bien renseigné, dis-moi.

Roxas grogna en guise de réponse. Il ne laisserait pas ces humains mettre la main sur les hirondelles, question d'honneur et de principes. Il connaissait assez bien l'une des hirondelles, et ne voudrait en aucun cas qu'elle – et ses compagnons – tombent entre leurs mains. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas se défendre face à de telles brutes, et espérait sincèrement qu'un peuple les protégeait pendant leur migration.

Riku se demandait sincèrement pourquoi ce garçon montrait autant d'animosité envers lui – à moins que cela ne soit envers tout le monde. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la rue, il sentait un regard assassin perpétuellement visé à son encontre, et cela le dérangeait… beaucoup. Il avait peut-être l'habitude des ennemis, des rivaux et autres concurrents, mais se faire mitrailler du regard par un gamin, il n'appréciait pas vraiment, non. Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle Axel le gardait dans sa guilde, mais apparemment il ne se préoccupait pas tellement de lui. Tant mieux, il ne recevrait pas de représailles…

— Si tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire, fais-le, sinon je m'en vais, déclara-t-il froidement.

Roxas parut hésiter un instant, peu sûr de ses mots, mais il se jeta tout de même à l'eau avec toute la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve. Luxord aurait tout le loisir de lui faire la morale après.

— Si vous comptez aller poursuivre les hirondelles, vous serez certain que je vous en empêcherai, avertit-il.

— Tiens donc.

La curiosité et l'intérêt en ce garçon montaient de plus en plus en Riku. C'était bien l'un des rares moments où il rencontrait quelqu'un défendant les Chairems ; aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il ne recevait que des avis négatifs concernant ces créatures. Pourquoi diable quelqu'un se liguerait-il sciemment contre un exterminateur ? Les lèvres de Riku s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois, amusé par la situation. Croisant également les bras, il décida de rallonger cette conversation, sans remarquer le regard réprobateur de Luxord derrière son interlocuteur.

— Puis-je me permettre de te demander _pourquoi_ ? interrogea-t-il tranquillement.

— Tout simplement parce que je tiens pas à ce que vous massacriez un peuple pour rien, rétorqua abruptement Roxas. Je sais que vous ne vous en empêcherez pas.

— Il me semble que notre but est de posséder ce don guérisseur, rappela Riku. On n'y gagnerait rien si on tue les Chairems.

— Je vous fais pas confiance.

Non, finalement, Riku ne tiendrait pas longtemps si la discussion continuait ainsi, en dépit de toute sa patience naturelle. Cette sincérité et cette audace l'énerveraient rapidement, et inexorablement.

— Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires, conclut-il avant de partir.

Le général ignora les cris de Roxas qui lui ordonnait de revenir, et se contenta de claquer la porte du bureau d'Axel derrière lui. Il lui en toucherait d'ailleurs deux mots.

Roxas grogna de frustration et se prit le visage dans la main. Il ne le laisserait pas agir à sa guise. Il s'apprêtait à le suivre pour continuer la discussion, mais Luxord l'attrapa sèchement par le col de son vêtement, l'arrêtant alors soudainement dans sa marche. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

— Où crois-tu aller, jeune homme ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, mais dont l'agacement y était perceptible.

Le jeune loup ne répondit pas tout de suite, offrant d'abord un regard lassé à son chef.

— Ca se voit pas ? grommela-t-il en se libérant de la poigne de l'adulte.

— Justement, affirma Luxord.

Luxord soupira d'exaspération, et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment il restreindrait le comportement impulsif de Roxas par la suite. Pour le moment, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le jeune loup put percevoir une lueur assez inquiétante y briller.

— Pourquoi diable t'es-tu senti obligé de monter sur tes grands chevaux et menacer le général de Clarté ?! explosa Luxord. Crois-tu que cela le dissuadera de partir à la recherche des hirondelles ? Nous aurions eu plus de chances de les sauver en ne s'en mêlant pas tout de suite de leurs affaires, et maintenant ils vont nous surveiller de près !

Etait-ce dû à l'âge ou aux événements récents qui rendaient Luxord aussi susceptible ? Roxas ne voulait pas le savoir, et s'était déjà attendu à ce genre de sermon. De ce fait, cela ne l'affecta pas plus que ce qu'il ne devrait, et il soupira simplement. Il comprenait la vision des choses de Luxord, mais pour lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser aller de leur cours alors qu'il était dans la mesure de les changer.

— Peut-être, mais ils sauront que nous aussi on garde un œil sur eux, exposa Roxas. Ils feront certainement plus attention à leurs actions.

— Je n'en suis pas trop sûr, contesta Luxord. Rien ne te garantit que leur comportement va changer _juste_ parce que tu les as avertis. Le général de Clarté ne se laissera sûrement pas marcher sur les pieds, tu l'as remarqué.

Un point donné à Luxord.

— … Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? se résigna Roxas.

— On suit le mouvement, répondit-il. C'est aussi simple que ça. On ne sait pas nous-mêmes où se dirigent les hirondelles, donc le mieux serait qu'on les accompagne.

Hésitant à accepter tout cela, Roxas hocha vaguement la tête. Il espérait que son chef ait raison, et qu'une extermination massive ne se déroulerait pas. Il fallait également escompter sur la présence d'un autre peuple de Chairems pour assurer la protection des hirondelles.

Cela allait être long.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Axel finit ses obligations, il se rendit dans son bureau où il trouva Riku en train de feuilleter les derniers rapports étalés sur sa table de travail. Son ami semblait à peine intéressé par ce qu'il lisait, ce qui intrigua énormément le propriétaire des lieux ; lorsqu'il lisait quelque chose, Riku restait concentré et tentait d'en extirper un maximum d'informations en une seule fois. Seulement, là, ses yeux divaguaient entre les lignes.<p>

— Un problème, Riku ? s'enquit Axel en se postant près de lui.

— Hm, pas vraiment, répondit l'autre. Juste que ce que j'ai lu dans ce rapport m'interpelle un peu.

Riku prit l'un des dossiers qu'il tenait en main et le tendit à Axel. Ce dernier le saisit et reconnut aussitôt le sujet du rapport en voyant le titre. Relevant la tête pour interroger son ami du regard, il vit que ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et ne semblait pas très satisfait.

— Le rapport stipule que deux Chairems loup ont survécu, commença Riku. Un enfant et un adulte. Seraient-ce ces deux étrangers qui se trouvent dans ta guilde ?

Axel soupira et mit de côté le rapport. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les discours de l'autre général à propos des Chairems, et encore moins à s'expliquer concernant la présence de deux loups chez lui. Il connaissait la profonde aversion que vouait Riku à ces créatures, et il savait qu'il tenterait quelque chose pour les chasser, voire de les tuer. Seulement, il doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée de réagir ainsi.

— Ecoute, c'est un peu compliqué, je suis fatigué, donc on va faire simple, ok ? dit Axel en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil.

— Je t'écoute.

— On était partis nettoyer le côté Ouest de la ville d'une tribu de loups sur ordre de Léon. Xion a insisté pour venir, donc je l'ai emmenée. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit attaquée par l'un des loups – le garçon, qui s'appelle Roxas –, et il lui a dit un truc, comme quoi quelque chose les rendait agressifs. Evidemment, Xion l'a cru et sur son caprice on l'a soigné. Son chef a été sauvé d'une horde de renards.

Une information en particulier suscita de l'intérêt en Riku, à propos de l'agressivité des Chairems. _Quelque chose_ les rendrait sauvages ? Il avait bien envie de rire. Depuis quand ces créatures justifiaient-elles aussi lamentablement leurs actions ? Axel dut remarquer sa curiosité sur ce sujet, car il donna son avis.

— Moi non plus j'y crois pas trop, à cette histoire de « truc ». Pour moi, les Chairems sont sanguinaires de nature, et je sais que tu le penses aussi.

Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais connu un jour où les Sueproris et les Chairems vivaient sur le même terrain d'entente. Leurs parents, leurs grands-parents, leurs arrière-grands-parents disaient tous la même chose : « Ne vous approchez pas d'eux ». N'était-ce pas un message assez clair ? Ces créatures n'étaient pas destinées à cohabiter avec les humains. Le jour où cela arriverait demeurait du domaine miraculeux – ou absurde ?

Riku s'assit à son tour dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau, et il joignit ses mains sur son ventre, pensif. Il comprenait mieux le comportement de Roxas, si ce dernier s'avérait être un Chairem. Que devait-il faire de ces loups ? Les laisser en liberté ? Laisser Axel s'en occuper ? Les laisser faire leur loi ? Les exterminer semblait bien plus simple. Il ne tolérerait pas leur présence très longtemps ; jamais il n'avait autorisé pareille chose.

— Tu comptes garder ces loups encore longtemps ? questionna-t-il d'un ton le plus détaché possible.

— Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien, rétorqua Axel. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne feront rien, et qu'en plus cette horde de renards risque de revenir. Ce sont leurs ennemis jurés, donc ils veulent s'en débarrasser.

— Qu'ils aillent le faire hors de la ville, grommela Riku.

Axel partageait l'avis de son ami, mais il avait déjà dit aux deux loups qu'ils pouvaient rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rétablissent complètement. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles se présenter de manière aussi compliquée ? En un jour, un bazar indescriptible venait de s'installer dans sa tête, et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver son quotidien habituel, sans tracas. Il fallait croire que le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui, d'autant plus que sa sœur commençait à apprécier ces Chairems. Apprécier ! Il ne la comprenait absolument pas ; Xion aussi se faisait bercer par ces rumeurs et histoires sur ces créatures mi-humaine, mi-animale, alors comment pouvait-elle leur accorder sa confiance ainsi ? Ridicule.

Pour changer de sujet et partir sur des choses un peu plus intéressantes, Riku décida de parler des hirondelles, comme il l'avait prévu à la base avant de découvrir ce dossier.

— Concernant les hirondelles, la dernière fois qu'elles ont été aperçues a été vers quatorze heures et demie, dans les montagnes au nord, indiqua-t-il. Je pense que d'ici demain elles seront plus loin, d'environ cinq cent kilomètres. Elles devront bien se reposer la nuit, et à mon avis elles n'ont fait que peu de pauses aujourd'hui pour arriver le plus tôt à leur destination.

Axel acquiesça de la tête. L'hypothèse de Riku se tenait ; les hirondelles savaient qu'elles passeraient près d'une ville, donc les précautions à prendre s'élevaient grandement pour éviter de se faire capturer ou tuer. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas savoir s'ils seraient en mesure de se battre dans les montagnes, ou de les rattraper à temps. Il s'agissait d'oiseaux, donc tout naturellement ils voleraient le plus haut possible. Même munis de fusils, les chances d'en attraper s'avéraient minimes.

— Tu as une idée pour être sûr de les avoir ? demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur.

— Pas vraiment, non, avoua Riku. Soit il faut compter sur la chance, soit il faut avoir recourt à d'autres moyens plus sûrs… Encore faut-il en trouver un.

Cette chasse leur posait bien plus de problèmes que prévu. Il fallait également prendre en compte l'éventuel peuple de Chairems qui les escortait, selon les dires de Roxas – même si rien n'obligeait Riku à le croire. Il pouvait très bien donner de fausses informations dans le seul but de les embrouiller, mais chaque petite rumeur avait son importance.

Riku et Axel continuèrent à débattre sur le sujet, en proposant les armes à feu à longue distance, à tendre des pièges, à escalader les montagnes – offre directement rejetée, évidemment –, attendre leur venue à un point donné… Toutes ces propositions ne correspondaient absolument pas à leurs critères, et finalement, Axel lança un dernier espoir.

— On pourrait tout aussi les attaquer pendant la nuit…

Riku arqua un sourcil. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, voire classique, mais placée dans le contexte qu'ils se trouveraient dans les montagnes l'excluait. Ce n'était pas infaisable, mais très dangereux, et aucun des deux généraux ne voudrait mettre en péril la vie de leurs soldats…

Riku finit par soupirer.

— Je crois qu'on va compter sur la chance, marmonna-t-il.

* * *

><p>La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Xion sortit de l'infirmerie – vingt-deux heures. Epuisée par cette longue journée, elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour se coucher de bonne heure, lorsqu'elle aperçut Luxord dans la cour arrière. Curieuse de le voir dehors à une heure pareille, elle sortit à son tour et s'approcha de lui. Le loup ne parut pas surpris de sentir sa présence à ses côtés ; il lui adressa même un petit sourire.<p>

— Bonsoir, Xion, salua-t-il.

La jeune fille bredouilla également des salutations, puis observa la cour. Les lumières des petits lampadaires avaient été allumées, certainement sur la demande des Chairems – elles demeuraient éteintes la nuit – et elle vit sur l'un des bancs Roxas recroquevillé, dormant paisiblement. Cela l'étonna de voir un visage aussi détendu sur ce garçon qui exprimait tant de colère et d'agressivité, et Luxord sembla le remarquer, étant donné que son sourire se transforma en un rictus moqueur. Lui-même trouvait cela amusant les différences qu'il pouvait y avoir entre un Roxas endormi et un réveillé.

— Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu pourras le voir aussi calme, rit-il.

— Cet après-midi il a montré tellement d'audace et de férocité que je me demandais s'il lui arrivait de se relaxer un peu, confessa Xion, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne précisa pas l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé après son accès de colère à propos de sa tribu. Ce fut le seul instant où il avait gardé une expression assez stoïque ; cela restait encore loin d'un visage serein, mais au moins aucune trace de haine ne le ponctuait. Même si elle avait passé la grande majorité de son après-midi dans l'infirmerie, elle l'avait entendu à de nombreuses reprises grommeler et râler. Un jour, cette impulsivité le perdrait…

Xion n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir une véritable conversation avec le chef des loups ; c'était l'occasion. Même si son frère n'approuvait pas son envie de mieux connaître les deux Chairems, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Elle voulait se faire sa propre opinion leur concernant.

— Dites-moi M. Luxord, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? s'enquit-elle.

— Ni moi, ni Roxas ne voulions rester dans le bâtiment pour la nuit, expliqua Luxord. On ne se sentait pas en sécurité, avec tous ces soldats. Ici au moins, à l'air, on peut encore percevoir le vent et les odeurs.

Cela paraissait logique. Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient leur accorder mutuellement leur confiance. Dehors, ils se sentaient plus à l'aise et tranquilles, sous un ciel nocturne.

Luxord trouvait cette fille étrange, en un sens. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un tente de les approcher pour mieux les connaître, d'autant plus que Roxas l'avait attaquée le matin même.

_Les mystères des Sueproris_, songea-t-il. Xion devait bien, pour le moment, être la seule personne qui se préoccupait d'eux ; cela était un peu déstabilisant.

— Pourquoi cherches-tu à nous connaître ? demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc.

Xion leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par la question. Certes, elle savait que son comportement pouvait être sujet à des questions, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Luxord la lui pose tout de suite. Il était cependant vrai que, durant toute la journée, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup approchée, comme si par peur d'être déçu, de se tromper sur les intentions de la jeune fille. Elle, au contraire, tentait de se convaincre que les Chairems n'étaient pas fondamentalement sauvages ou féroces après les facettes dont elle avait été témoin. Elle offrit un sourire chaleureux à Luxord.

— Tout simplement parce que j'aimerais mieux connaître les Chairems, répondit-elle sincèrement. Tout le monde autour de moi, depuis que je suis petite, me raconte que vous êtes des monstres, mais lorsque j'ai vu Roxas agir comme un garçon normal, mes soupçons se sont petit à petit dissipés… Il est vrai que j'avais au début un peu peur, mais maintenant je pense que les gens se trompent.

La réponse de Xion pouvait être qualifiée d'étonnante et d'honnête, et Luxord ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa un instant la jeune fille devant lui ; une _Sueprori_ qui prononçait de telles paroles. Il n'y croyait pas. Depuis quand ces humains pouvaient-ils se montrer cléments et ouverts d'esprit ? Du haut de sa quarantaine d'années, jamais il n'avait rencontré de personnes comme cette fille. Les temps pourraient peut-être changer, qui sait ?

Amusé par ce discours, le chef des loups ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Xion lui lança un regard confus, soudainement anxieuse quant à la crédibilité de ses paroles pour le Chairem. Elle avait peut-être un peu trop exagéré… ? Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à poser la question, Luxord leva une main pour l'interrompre, le temps qu'il se calme et reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions.

— Désolé, Xion, hoqueta-t-il. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude qu'un Sueprori dise ce genre de choses, tu comprends… C'est étrange que quelqu'un essaye de nous comprendre, il faut que je m'y habitue.

L'infirmière s'autorisa à rire à son tour.


End file.
